


Serana's Confession

by sithisass



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Human, Love Confessions, Meeko - Freeform, Nord, Serana/Dragonborn, Unexpected Visitors, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithisass/pseuds/sithisass
Summary: A sudden visit changes everything.





	Serana's Confession

The time she had turned away from the castle, refusing the ancient vampire's "gift" with a flash of disgust upon her complexion, she doubted that her eyes would ever meet the Lady's again. Claudia recalled stepping away from the tragic scene, underneath the glares of contempt from the other feasting vampires. They would tell her that she wasn't worthy of having the relentless power of a vampire lord. The brunette's mouth twisted in displeasure as she thought of her dragon blood being infected with the one of the undead, creatures who devoured human flesh, draining them from blood and soul.

Claudia was aware that she wasn't the most innocent, as her swords were guilty of spilling blood and her eyes were blamed for witnessing murders by her own hands. But still, the people of Skyrim depended on her. She was the Dragonborn after all, yet her sins certainly contradicted her titles of the hero she was believed to be.

She helped Serana as much as she could and it was wonderful - the fact that they both opened up about their concealed memories and secrets that should've remained untold. It was so easy to adore and admire the vampire lady, so beautiful and vigorous in strength. So emotionally damaged, yet taking the most to improve herself. All the shy smiles exchanged and the lingering stares between them, it had to be love or at least high interest. The Dragonborn constantly replayed the sweet moments in her head as if she was addicted to skooma and wished for more. Forbidden, intoxicating and addictive. The thoughts were difficult to halt and it almost became irritating, distracting.

The Dragonborn fixed on a sleeping gown that was annoyingly sticking to her tan skin, that still glistened from the bath she had. The soaking tips of her dark hair stained the gown on her back, but she enjoyed the mix of beautiful scents thanks to the recent purchase she made from a trusted merchant. The natural oils caused her pouty lips to glow with health and the few scars on her face were less obvious. Her home in Whiterun was warm, as the heat radiated from the small fireplace, cooking the soup in the pot hanging above. The woman glanced over at Meeko who whined, gradually laying his head down on his paws. The safe flames were reflected in his innocent eyes while he stared up at his new owner, tentatively wagging his tail. The wagging quickened when she approached him with a comforting look on her lips, crouching down by the dog to reach out her hand and gently pet him on the head.

"What's up, boy? You nervous?" a voice so smooth was music to Meeko's ears, he dragged himself closer to the woman, touching her bare leg with his cool, wet nose.

The mutt's ears perked up and he himself became alert when there was a soft knock on the door. The brunette unknowingly mimicked Meeko's abrupt movements, wondering who could be at the door at such a late hour. There was a quiet crack in her knees as she proceeded to stand up and walk towards the door, slowly unlocking and opening it.

The Nord was confused as there was nobody to be seen in front her and just as she was about to look around cautiously, she was startled by a familiar voice. 

"Claudia..."

Her bewilderment soon vanished as Serana herself made an appearance to which the Dragonborn pulled her in quickly, making sure no lazy guard descried her. 

"Are you mad, Serana? Someone could have seen you. The Dawnguards are everywhere now, hunting your kind." the accent rolled off her tongue as her tone hinted that she was in fact concerned about the vampire lady. Claudia's fingers clutched around the lady's arms, furrowing her eyebrows in disbelief of the situation.

"Worry not. No one saw me." she assured, eyes glowing a dangerous colour. The brunette's hold dropped and the lady hesitantly walked around the alarmed dog, who glared at her with flared fangs.

The Dragonborn clicked her fingers, catching Meeko's attention. "Cease, _now_."

Even though he was still unsure about the unnaturally pale stranger, he listened to his owner, but he was prepared to attack any moment to keep her safe.

The vampire sat on the chair near the flames, crossing her arms. "Nice mutt you got there. It is... different from the death hounds in the castle."

"Why are you here?" her focus darted towards Serana, who suddenly chewed on her lower lip, having an uneasy position. Claudia sat from across her, tapping her foot on the floor as she willingly showed she would listen. "Are you troubled?"

"Of some sort." her answer was simple yet it didn't make sense. The confusion she observed on the living's complexion caused her to sigh and she appreciated the patience the Nord had with her. "I needed to see you."

Those few words caused the Dragonborn's heart to beat faster as sudden happiness filled her void. But what did this mean? She didn't mind being good friends with her as she knew there weren't many people Serana could trust. But love was what she felt. 

"I am delighted to see you, of course. I was afraid I never would again."

The vampire raised her head, her deadly eyes meeting the Nord's sky blue ones. Momentary silence consumed them both and the woman was scared that Serana would leave as she stood up, but she didn't. Instead the lady settled right in front of the Dragonborn, lowering down to tuck her chin in between her thumb and index finger. Claudia's lips slightly parted, not expecting much from the visit.

"I know little of what is happening to me, but all I know is that I cannot forget you." Serana sighed again, sucking in her cheek before her legs swung over Dovahkiin's laps, sitting down upon them. She was tense, they both were.

So close, so tempting. The lady was subtly tipping her head as if there was something she wanted. The Nord was undeniably frozen, still processing the appearance of it all. It was almost too stupid to miss the signs when pale hands wrapped around her wrists and placed her own tanned hands on Serana's cheeks. The Dragonborn carefully watched all the advances and she instinctively steadied her hold on the vampire's cheeks, moving forwards to run her fingers through her short hair. 

"I want you, Claudia." with that, it was evident. Claudia closed the distance as she leaned in, pressing her lips against Serana's cold mouth. Her hair was so soft and silky, skin cool and smooth. Her fingers gripped onto the collar of the sleeping gown, loving the taste and the warmth. Lips moved vehemently and passionately, slowing down to be more meaningful and gentle.

They both would've thanked the gods for this, any they believed in. If it was possible, tears would've fell down the pale cheeks from the happiness she had long forgotten. Love and care was returned for the first time in hundred of years.

The vampire's body slid closer to the human's and their arms were hung around each other in an embrace as the kiss broke apart.

"I love you, Serana." the whisper was weak but truthful and the lady couldn't say it yet, but she knew exactly how she felt. It was a relief Claudia couldn't see her face as the lady would've been embarrassed if she saw the lovesick grin she couldn't stop from showing.


End file.
